Seven Deadly Sins
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Kuroko no Basuke x Reader Drabble]; dan kamu ada di antara orang-orang dengan tujuh dosa mematikan itu.
1. Pride

ＳＩＮ １， ＰＲＩＤＥ （ＡＫＡＳＨＩ ＳＥＩＪＵＲＯ）

"Aku selalu menang, maka dari itu, aku selalu benar. Aku tidak memberikan rasa kasihan kepada orang yang melawanku, bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun," jelas Akashi kepada perempuan berambut [hair color] di depannya.

[Name] berkedip, sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Benarkah begitu, Akashi-san?"

"Jangan mempertanyakanku, [Name]," Akashi berkata dengan pandangan serius ke arah [Name]. Walaupun begitu, [Name] tidak terpengaruh, sebelum akhirnya memindahkan posisi pionnya di papan catur.

"Skak, Akashi-san."

Akashi melihat papan catur yang ada di meja. Rajanya terkepung oleh pion dan benteng warna hitam milik [Name], yang sekarang sedang tersenyum puas karena membuktikan kalau sang Akashi Seijuro salah.

"Harga diri Akashi-san membuat Akashi-san terlalu percaya diri," kata [Name] sambil mulai merapikan papan caturnya, berjalan ke lemari untuk memasukkan papan catur itu. "Padahal, kalau kamu tidak terlalu percaya diri dan lebih hati-hati lagi, kupikir kamu akan—"

Akashi memotong perkataan [Name] dengan memojokkan perempuan itu di tembok; tangannya tepat di sebelah kepala [Name]. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan sekarang? Permainan catur ini, atau—"

"Tentu saja... bagaimana kamu tidak akan bisa memenangkan hatiku."


	2. Greed

ＳＩＮ ２， ＧＲＥＥＤ （ＫＩＳＥ ＲＹＯＴＡ）

Kise melihat [Name] dengan tatapan serius; dia memegang kedua tangan perempuan itu dengan erat dan berkata, "[Surname]-cchi, kenapa kamu tidak pernah memperhatikanku? Aku selalu berusaha membuatmu untuk memperhatikanku..."

"K-Kise-san...?" tanya [Name] gugup.

"[Surname]-cchi selalu bersama dengan orang lain—selalu, selalu, selalu saja begitu!" Kise berteriak dengan kesal. Saat ini, [Name] sudah mulai takut dengan sikap Kise yang berbeda dengan biasanya, bertolak belakang dengan sikap cerianya.

[Name] merintih kesakitan saat kuku Kise menggali ke dalam kulitnya. "K-Kise-san, tolong lepaskan t-tanganmu—"

"Aku ingin [Surname]-cchi. Aku ingin semuanya dari [Surname]-cchi," Kise berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, memeluk [Name] yang ketakutan dengan sangat erat—sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"...[Surname]-cchi hanya milikku."


	3. Lust

ＳＩＮ ３， ＬＵＳＴ （ＫＵＲＯＫＯ ＴＥＴＳＵＹＡ）

"[Surname]-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu terlihat pucat," Kuroko bertanya kepada perempuan berambut [hair color] yang tersenyum kecil di depannya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," kata [Name]. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku saat pulang. Dan kemarin juga, aku merasa kalau ada seseorang yang menyentuhku... tapi saat aku berbalik, tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak dan sedikit terbelak, sebelum berkata, "Seorang stalker, mungkin?"

"Aku tidak suka berprasangka buruk kepada orang lain, tapi... kurasa memang seperti itu," [Name] berkata sambil menghela nafas.

[Name] masih berwajah khawatir dan sedikit pucat—bahkan dia tidak menyadari tatapan Kuroko yang terus melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki dengan seksama sejak awal percakapan mereka.

"Tenang saja, [Surname]-san. Aku yakin kamu akan baik-baik saja," Kuroko berkata, mengeluarkan senyuman kecil yang jarang dilihat. [Name] merasa lega saat melihat ini, walaupun dia juga merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya—sesuatu yang familiar.

"...aku akan lebih hati-hati mulai sekarang," gumam Kuroko dengan suara kecil.

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroko-san?" tanya [Name] dengan bingung.

"Bukan sesuatu yang perlu kamu khawatirkan."


	4. Envy

ＳＩＮ ４， ＥＮＶＹ （ＭＩＤＯＲＩＭＡ ＳＨＩＮＴＡＲＯ）

Banyak orang lain yang berdesakan untuk melihat hasil ujian, namun Midorima hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat hasil ujian sekolah terakhir yang terpampang di papan pengumuman.

1; [Surname] [Name].

2; Midorima Shintaro.

...

"Ah, Midorima-san," [Name] yang baru sampai menyapa Midorima dengan ramah. "Apa kamu sudah melihat hasil ujian?"

"...[Surname]," Midorima mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, aku baru saja melihatnya."

[Name] tersenyum. "Selamat karena sudah mendapat ranking dua. Kamu sudah bekerja keras."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu," kata Midorima tanpa melihat [Name], membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu menjadi sedikit bingung. Biasanya, Midorima selalu melihatnya, dan bahkan kadang tersenyum kecil saat berbicara.

"Midorima-san...?"

"Sampai jumpa nanti."

Tanpa melihat [Name] sedikit pun, Midorima langsung berjalan pergi, meninggalkan [Name] yang masih berdiri dengan bingung di antara orang-orang yang masih melihat hasil ujian.

"...seperti biasa, Oha-Asa tidak pernah salah."

_"__Untuk Cancer, bahaya! Jangan biarkan rasa irimu membuat kamu menjauhi orang yang kamu sayangi!__"_


	5. Gluttony

ＳＩＮ ５， ＧＬＵＴＴＯＮＹ （ＭＵＲＡＳＡＫＩＢＡＲＡ ＡＴＳＵＳＨＩ）

"Murasakibara-san, kembalikan itu!" [Name] berkata sambil melompat, berusaha mengambil pocky yang ada di tangan laki-laki berambut ungu di depannya.

"[Nickname]-chin, kamu tidak pernah berbagi makanan denganku lagi," Murasakibara berkata, mengulurkan tangannya lebih tinggi lagi agar [Name] tidak bisa menggapainya. "Hari ini semua jajanku diambil, jadi biarkan aku mengambil milikmu~"

"Teman itu saling berbagi, kan!?" kata [Name], masih melompat-lompat.

"...teman?" tanya Murasakibara bingung, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menurunkan tangannya. "Maksud [Nickname]-chin kita berdua?"

"E-Eh?" [Name] terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Murasakibara, dia berhenti melompat dan menghiraukan tangan Murasakibara yang sudah turun tapi masih memegang pocky-nya.

"Memang, kita sudah bersama sejak kelas satu dan [Nickname]-chin sering memberiku makanan dan lainnya... tapi aku tidak merasa benar-benar dekat dengan [Nickname]-chin~" kata Murasakibara dengan santai, membuat [Name] terkejut.

"J-Jadi... kamu selalu denganku karena—"

"Demi makananku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan~~"


	6. Wrath

ＳＩＮ ６， ＷＲＡＴＨ （ＫＡＧＡＭＩ ＴＡＩＧＡ）

[Name] melihat Kagami dengan khawatir. Sejak pertandingan Seirin dan Too beberapa hari yang lalu, sifatnya memburuk. Kalau ada seseorang yang menyebutkan sesuatu tentang pertandingan itu, amarahnya akan langsung membuat dia memukul orang itu—seperti itulah bayangan [Name].

"Kagami-san—"

"Apa?" Kagami berkata dengan nada kesal sambil melihat [Name] dengan tatapan tajam, membuat perempuan berambut [hair color] itu terlonjak dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"...bukan apa-apa. Maaf," [Name] berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tch, dasar," Kagami kembali memalingkan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kamu katakan lagi, lebih baik kamu pergi. Itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

[Name] merasa hatinya sudah dicabik-cabik saat Kagami mengatakan ini.

"B-Baiklah... kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik..." [Name] berkata sambil memutar kenop pintu dengan ragu; dia kembali melihat Kagami dengan air mata yang membendung, dan membuka mulutnya—

"Cepat pergi, [Name]. Dan kamu tidak perlu kembali."


	7. Sloth

ＳＩＮ ７， ＳＬＯＴＨ （ＡＯＭＩＮＥ ＤＡＩＫＩ）

"Aomine-san, kamu tidak pergi latihan?" [Name] bertanya dengan nada biasa, melihat laki-laki berambut biru tua di depannya yang sedang berbaring dengan santai; dia sudah terbiasa melihat Aomine seperti ini.

"Aku malas," mulai Aomine. "Lagipula, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali; "yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku"."

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk pulang bersama nanti?" tanya [Name], wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia masih berharap. "Aku masih punya rapat OSIS, jadi—"

Aomine mulai duduk dan menatap [Name] dengan malas. "Sudah kubilang, aku malas. Kalau kamu tidak punya sesuatu yang berarti untuk dikatakan, lebih baik kamu diam saja, perempuan."

[Name] hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan, berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan segera mengalir. Dia berpaling dari Aomine dan mulai berjalan ke pintu masuk atap, sebelum berhenti dan memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kalau k-kamu berubah pikiran—"

"Tidak akan, [Name]. Tidak akan pernah."


	8. Despair

ＢＯＮＵＳ ＳＩＮ １， ＤＥＳＰＡＩＲ （ＮＩＪＩＭＵＲＡ ＳＨＵＵＺＯＵ）

"Ah, Nijimura-san." [Name] menyapa Nijimura sambil tersenyum. Melihat wajah laki-laki berambut hitam itu, [Name] bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Akashi menjadi kapten klub basket sekarang." gumam Nijimura.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya [Name] terkejut. "Aku pikir kamu akan pensiun saat kelas tiga nanti, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura menggeleng. "Untuk saat ini, Akashi lebih layak menjadi kapten. Dan aku juga akan pindah ke Amerika."

"Eh?" [Name] melihat Nijimura dengan kaget. "Aku baru tahu tentang ini..."

"Ayahku sudah lama sakit, dan pengobatan yang diperlukan Ayah hanya ada disana." jelas Nijimura.

"Lalu—"

"Sebaiknya... kita akhiri hubungan ini, [Name]. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya, apalagi dengan jarak antara Jepang dan Amerika."

[Name] menggapai tangan Nijimura dan memegangnya dengan erat. "Tapi Nijimura-san! Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat video call, d-dan kita juga bisa mengatur hari bertemu setiap beberapa bulan sekali..." [Name] mulai meneteskan air mata. "T-Tolong jangan akhiri... h-hubungan kita..."

"Aku akan lebih memperhatikan kesehatan Ayahku."

"Tidak masalah!"

"Dan aku akan lebih mementingkannya daripada kamu, [Name]."

"Aku tidak keberatan!"

"Aku tidak akan punya waktu untukmu, [Name]." Nijimura mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan menghela nafas. "Dengarkan aku. Aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan baik-baik. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku. Kamu mengerti itu kan, [Name]?"

[Name] mengangguk, menahan air matanya sambil melihat Nijimura. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kembali menghela nafas sebelum mengusap kepala [Name].

"Maafkan aku ya?" Nijimura berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"...sampai jumpa besok." gumam [Name], tersenyum balik sambil mengusap air matanya. "Nijimura-san."

Keduanya tidak berbicara sampai akhirnya Nijimura pindah ke Amerika.


End file.
